


No One Comes Friday

by susiephalange



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Humour, Pack Family, Teacher!Reader, Werewolf Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader just wants five minutes more. Derek does his best to get her off to work. But it's Friday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Comes Friday

"Do - do I _have_ to wake up, Derek?"

If your boyfriend had been anyone else then, he would have laughed, but Derek Hale never did. Well, that wasn't entirely true - he sometimes smiled a little, lips pulled up a the sides when he thought you weren't looking or made a chuckle deep in his throat that could be mistaken as an almost-sneeze.

But since he was Mr Sour Wolf of Beacon Hills, he didn't do any of these things and just sighed.

"Come on, ______, there's a day ahead of you, you've got work and I've got wolf things and -," his motivational speech was interrupted by your zombie-esq wake up moans.

"Why? Why, why, why? _Why_?" You opened your eyes to see him frowning over his side of the bed. "Aw, Derek, just five more minutes? It's _Friday_!"

Cue the not-sneeze laugh of his as he stated the facts, "You're a teacher at the high school; I'm sure _everyone_ there wants five more minutes." he flung the sheets from the bed, leaving you in your (f/c) and yellow pyjamas. Slowly, you rose from the bed, shooting him a look of daggers, "Come on, it won't be that bad," he rolled his eyes.

"It's Friday, most of the kids will be skipping my class, nobody enjoys Advanced Lit. and as far as I know I'll be the but of another joke in the staff room for being so new!" You ranted, hobbling over to the bathroom to begin the process of looking professional enough to teach.

"Is that so?" Derek questioned.

"Uh-huh," you said matter-of-factly through the toothpaste and spitting, added, "But it's true!"

Derek succumbed, those frown lines changing into ones that a smile caused. "I get it, you want sympathy and a sick day."

You turned, taking in Derek right there in your eyes. In a (f/c) shirt and boxers, lithely leaning against the frame of the bathroom door like a sort of predator - no, scratch that, an alpha wolf - he looked so perfect. Perfect enough to stay in bed and snuggle with all day.

Yet you needed to earn the money. And he had pack business.

"Well, ______," he began, flashing that dazzling Derek smile, "you're not getting one today."

You huffed, fixing your hair. "I know that, I'm a _responsible_ adult, look at me, earning the money, being a total nerd about my subject, getting out the door like a boss - committing to my werewolf boyfriend."

He laughed again, detaching himself from the doorframe to raid your collection of work clothes for you. "Werewolf boyfriend?" He repeated.

You grinned, joining him at the closet. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it, _Jacob Black_?" You retorted, picking out your favourite work outfit, and began to dress.

Derek scrunched up his nose. "Now you're resorting to _Twilight_ insults? I'm wounded." He gestured toward you, and added, "You look nice today, _______, but we'll continue this conversation when you return from work... _which_ you're now late for."

Your eyes widened, and grabbing your scarf and car keys, kissed his cheek and made a dash for the door. "I love you, Derek - stay out of trouble!"

His chuckle boomed through the door as you ran to the car.

 

 

 

As predicted, the day was terrible. Less than half your class had turned up for class - apparently there was a party going to happen tonight, and everyone ' _had_ ' taken the day off to prepare - and when it arrived to be sixth period, almost nobody arrived for the Advanced Lit. course showed.

When there was twenty minutes left, you could see the poor kids doing their best to keep up with your talk about the assigned book. Unable to bear the pain of watching them fall asleep again and again, you released them early, assigning the only homework to read to the next chapter by Monday.

You turned to clean the blackboard of all your notes as the class flew out into the hallway, and with a sigh, wondered how Derek's day had turned out. Certainly not like yours. Just as the bell toned, you heard a thunder of footsteps and a knock on your open classroom door.

"Uh, Miss _______?"

You turned toward the door at the voice, and smiled. It was Scott McCall, the young boy who was now, if you heard correctly from the gossiping Derek muttered about occasionally, was an alpha in his own right.

"Yes, Scott, come in," you smiled, gesturing the teen wolf to enter, "What's up?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't know if this is weird or not, you know, you're a teacher and all, but -,"

You laughed, and moving toward Scott, lowered your voice to add, "I'm more than just that, Scott, I'm Pack Mother," you smiled at your title. It was because Derek was the alpha, and you were his 'mate'. If you'd been a wolf, you'd be Alpha Female. "So, what's up?"

He scratched his neck. "I was wondering if you could give us a lift? You know, to Derek's loft, uh, Sheriff Stilinski still hasn't let Stiles have his car back and we need to uh, get to Derek's place -,"

"Me too! I need a ride also!" You glanced up to see the face of Isaac Lahey racing into your room, followed at a human pace by a grumpy Stilinski.

"If you'd been listening, I just said that," Scott frowned at Isaac. "Uh, Stiles? Did you just -,"

"Note to self," you tried to keep your smile inside as he puffed, still out of breath, "Never race a werewolf in long distance running. Ever. Again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I have a thing for Derek and I love the idea of him falling for a teacher. ~~Even if the last time that happened, she tried to rip his face off~~...
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
